Fire and Ice Revisited
by three.hills
Summary: Edward and Bella's romantic trip away is interrupted by Jacob. One lemontastic night ensues... Review if you like it...or if you don't!


Fire and Ice

Sometimes fate provides an extra push to help things move in the right direction.

It had been six months since Edward, Jacob, and I had come to an agreement about how our tenuous arrangement would work. When I was with either one of them I was forbidden to mention the other, no comparisons, be careful not to utter the wrong name in passionate moments-though that last wasn't really an issue, given the contrasting styles they both had, as well as their temperature differences. Most of my Jacob nights were frenzied and wildly passionate, I often found myself pressed up against whatever smooth surface was available as my clothing was torn and discarded and I was surrounded by heat, enveloped by it, nearly consumed as Jacob thrust roughly into me. Edward was always much different. He would cautiously undress me, always taking care not to put even a hair out of place. His icy hands would then begin to trace over every inch of my skin, leaving trails of chills running across the surface of my body, he would gently hold me still as his mouth would then meet my flesh. His tongue would dance down my neck to my collarbone, nibbling and teasing his way down until he found my nipples. His touch was always so teasing and delicate, but it never failed to drive me wild. After prolonged foreplay he would so slowly enter me, carefully moving himself in time to my body's own rhythms-never losing control, in case he lost himself enough to bite down. Each of them were more than capable of pleasuring me and driving me out of my mind, but every now and then I found myself wishing that there was some middle ground, I would often fantasize about Jacob lasting as long as one of my nights with Edward, or I would imagine Edward's cold form moving with the same intensity as Jacob. I would then be more than grateful that Edward was unable to read my mind, and glad that Jacob was confident enough in his abilities to never doubt himself. I still wondered though, until the night that fate intervened.

My eyes widened as Jacob entered the tent through the flap the fabric around us shaking violently in the wind. This time it was a mid-summer thunderstorm that shook the ground around us. Edward sighed in an overly exasperated manner. "What are you doing here, d-Jacob? Get out." His voice was almost a growl.

I eased between the two of them as they stood head to head. "Edward, you wouldn't want Jacob to stand out in the rain as he explains why he's here…if only because you know it would upset me." I smiled as I reached up to his brow. He narrowed his eyes at Jacob, before lowering his perfectly innocent angelically smiling face to me.

"Of course not," he replied smoothly, "just remember that it is 80 degrees out, no need for a space heater." He turned his expression to Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want?"

Jacob's annoyance at Edward's display of affection did not help ease the tension in the small area. He stalked forward, heat rolling off of him in waves. "Your 'sister' told me there may be a vampire as close as Clallam Bay. We technically need your clan's permission to temporarily expand our boundaries to cover the entire area."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason why you aren't speaking to Carlisle about this?"

Jake raised an eyebrow back at him. "Perhaps I felt like Bella should know about any potential threat, before it becomes an issue. Unless you're telling me you don't appreciate the info. You can't tell me that you don't feel panicked that she's in the same region as one of your kind, especially one who's not a 'vegetarian'. I have talked to Carlisle, and he has already agreed to our terms, I thought you should know so that Bella is adequately protected."

"Carlisle could have easily phoned me to let me know. There was no need for you to interrupt our weekend away."

Jake looked around appraisingly. "Yes, this must be a very unwelcome intrusion-you were obviously enjoying yourselves, and have now been intruded upon." His sarcasm was not unnoticed. The storm continued to rage outside, as water pooled at our feet. Camping had been Edward's idea, but the storm and leaky tent had him frustrated and upset at Alice, of all people-for not seeing the storm and forewarning us. He believed that I would enjoy a nice peaceful camping experience, in a perfectly controlled environment would ease me into possibly enjoying the process. One gigantic thunderstorm later and those dreams seemed as wet as our ankles.

Edward's frustration increased. "Thank you for the information. You may leave now; we have time to spend together." As he spoke his arms moved back and he placed his hands on my sides, slowly letting them ride up my shirt. As the fabric moved Jake's eyes followed, widening at the skin that was being revealed.

Jacob closed some of the space between us and as I watched I knew that Edward's expression behind me was probably evoking some of the hostility I saw in Jake's eyes. "If you think I am going to let her out of my sight-with a potential threat out there, then you have truly lost your mind, leech!"

I reached forward and put my hand on Jacob's chest, about to calm him and rail at the both of them for their ridiculous behavior, but as soon as my hand met the skin of his chest I froze. A current seemed to shoot through me and I could feel it intensely and precisely where my skin was pressed against Edward and Jacob's. Edward seemed to feel it to as his hands stilled where they were-right below my breasts. Jacob's eyes widened and I realized he felt this strange current as well. He moved with me as I backed into Edward. My back came into contact with Edward's exposed chest-and before I had time to remember why he had taken his shirt off Jacob stepped closer again and sealed himself against me. Wherever my exposed skin met theirs it seemed electrified, I found that I had a hard time breathing because of the speed with which my mind was racing. I knew that neither one of them was going anywhere, and that the only one who could break what was happening was me. As I glanced at Jacob's face, his eyes drinking in my expression-I realized that I didn't want to stop what was happening. I knew that whatever happened both Jacob and Edward would love me, that maybe, just maybe, they might gain a small amount of tolerance for each other. Or they would loathe each other with more intensity than I could imagine. I decided that as long as neither one complained I would give into whatever primal pull urged me to do. Or, I thought that I had decided.

Moving at the same time Edward let his hands move again, until they covered my breasts and he squeezed my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Jacob placed his hands on my side and slowly moved them around me and slipped them just under the fabric covering my ass. The intensity of feeling the contrast of fire and ice nearly consumed me, and I moaned and leaned my head forward to taste Jacob's chest. He smelled of the forest, and rain, his sweat mingling with the beaded raindrops that had not been dried off. I quickly licked every inch of his chest that I could reach, taking his nipples into my mouth and biting them gently. As his hands moved to the front of my pants, Edward gave my breasts a gentle squeeze before lowering them to the hem of my shirt and removing it, pulling it quickly up over my head. Jacob undid my pants and quickly rolled them down my legs. Edward evidently read his intentions and lifted me so that Jacob could take them off with one final tug of his wrist. I was left standing in only my underwear between the two of them. My back was still turned to Edward and I felt him press against me grabbing my breasts and pushing his mouth down onto my neck, grazing his teeth lightly along and then sliding his lips along the hairline behind my ear-causing chills to run through my body. Jacob grabbed a fistful of my hair and roughly pushed his hand down the front of my panties. His burning hot fingers pressed into me and began to move in a familiar rhythm. He brought his lips to mine and almost devoured me, biting my lip, forcing his tongue inside of my mouth to dance with mine. As I moaned into his mouth Edward traced his hands down my ribcage and hooked his thumbs in my panties, ripping them off of me, catching me by surprise. I gasped as Jacob pulled his mouth away from mine and Edward pulled my head back until he could reach my mouth. His cold mouth moved against mine as Jacob's scorching lips and tongue found my nipples and began to feast on them as he had my mouth, biting, licking, sucking them. He was squeezing my breasts and at the same time his other hand's fingers continued to pump inside of me. I collapsed against Edward, who took my weight easily and slid his knee under my backside in preparation for whatever Jacob was planning. I had never realized that his mind reading could be used against me like that. He kept my head turned to him, our mouths still firmly connected as Jacob's fingers slid out of me. I groaned in protest, but Edward refused to release the vice grip he had on head, I could almost feel him smiling into my mouth as I realized what Jacob was going to do. He placed one hand on my hip, pressing me back into Edward, nearly immobilizing me as his other hand was placed directly below my navel. When I felt his hot mouth start exploring the inside of me I nearly lost my mind at the sensation. I was pinned between the smoldering werewolf in front of me, his mouth moving against my very core, licking, sucking, and gently rolling my clit in between his teeth, while the cold vampire behind me kept me pinioned with a steel grip in my hair and around my midsection. It was all too much. I felt myself shudder violently in a climax that sent waves of the current snapping though all of us. I screamed and nearly blacked out. Jacob stood up and smiled at me as Edward lowered me to the cot.

For a split second I realized that they had both removed their hands from me, but no sooner did the realization hit then it was gone, as a fully nude Jacob sat down on the cot next to me. I glanced at Edward and discovered that he too had removed all of his clothing. He walked over to face me, briefly grazing my lips with his before I pulled him down next to me. Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind, as I tasted Edward's chest, teasing and biting him as I had done with Jacob. He moaned and leaned back. I took the opportunity to press him to the cot, and roll on top of him. Jacob remained behind me, biting the area between my neck and shoulder, kneading my breasts and twisting my nipples roughly in his hands as I groaned. Edward's icy form had frozen beneath me, his eyes cautious and watching for any signs of discomfort. Not wanting him to have the opportunity to back out or pull away I surprised him by taking his shaft into my mouth. His coolness was a stimulating sensation that again sent chills through my body. I began to move in a rhythm, just as I felt Jacob's burning hot length press against me from behind. I angled my body so that Jacob could easily move behind me, and continued to pleasure Edward, moving my mouth off of him, along the side of his shaft, before taking him in again and again. Jacob entered me in one powerful thrust, sealing himself against my backside, hands firmly holding my hips in place. I saw that Edward's eyes were closed, his face tight and his hands gripping the sides of the cot so hard that I thought it might collapse. Using my mouth and hand I continued to work him until I could feel him shaking. Jacob moved behind me, thrusting his length into me again and again, powerfully hammering against me, faster and faster. I felt a familiar pressure build inside of me, and matched his thrusts with my mouth as Edward tried harder and harder to remain in control. The sweet taste of Edward hard in my mouth exploded at nearly the same instant that I felt Jacob climax deep inside of me.

I felt as though I had shattered, falling nearly into madness, driven by the powerful waves of my own climax, which reverberated though me and was intensified where I remained in contact with Jacob and Edward. My hands remained on Edward as my head was pulled back by Jacob's fist in my hair-he bit down, hard on the space between my neck and shoulder as I cried out, waves of pleasure rolling through me. I leaned forward as Jacob released his grasp on my hair and cleaned Edward with my tongue as Jacob slid out of me. I then collapsed next to Edward, who pulled me up to his chest and cradled me in his arms, speechless. Jacob collapsed next to us, again pressing me between them. I tried in vain to calm my breathing and relax into the natural cradle made by the two men in the cot on either side of me. I continued to shake as a small series of aftershocks rolled through me, stimulating wherever flesh met flesh. The contrast of fire and ice was intoxicating as I laid with my back to Jacob, front pressed to Edward, attempting to relearn speech. I noticed Edward's eyes narrow slightly at the marks Jacob's rough treatment had left on my hips, where he had gripped me tightly, and on my neck where he had also marked me with his teeth. I met his gaze without blinking. "You don't mind?" He asked.

I widened my eyes and my jaw fell open. "Are you kidding?"

He frowned as Jacob smirked. "You could have been hurt-you're going to have bruises!" Jacob's smile widened as my eyes narrowed.

"I am not made of glass, Edward Cullen. And it seems you lost control pretty thoroughly back there-and I'm still breathing!"

Edward's face broke into a grin. "So you are-I'll take that into account for next time."

As the storm continued to roll above us I was able to settle between the two of my men. I drifted sleepily and turned to Edward, determined to have the last say-"Be sure to thank Alice for me. I think I'm starting to enjoy camping." I could feel Jacob's silent laughter shake me as Edward leaned up on one elbow.

"She didn't-she wouldn't…no!" He fell back, laughing. "We are really going to have to pay her back for this set up. I guess it's just too bad she'll see it coming."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Will she?"

Edward turned his head to look at Jacob and smiled in anticipation of whatever plan he was thinking. As my eyes closed I realized that whatever forces guided the night's events, nothing bad would come of it.


End file.
